


Extending the Family

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah wants a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extending the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sumbitch).



"Oh come here; look at this one. We've got to get this one; come on, please?"

Dom raised an eyebrow and crossed the room to stand over Elijah's shoulder, bend down and focus in on the laptop screen. "What is that, exactly?" he asked, making an effort to imbue his voice with some level of sensitivity.

"It's a Nigerian dwarf goat," Elijah replied enthusiastically, scrolling through photos of a little black-and-white animal that looked more like a dog than a goat, really.

"I don't know, 'Lighe," Dom murmured sceptically, though with a touch of sympathy. "I mean, where would it live?"

"Out back or something. I don't know; we'd figure it out."

"But it's a… goat. It'd eat the trash, and… the lawn, probably, too."

Elijah frowned. "Hey, at least it's not going to get lost like your brood. You have to admit that there is something mildly frightening about taking a piss in the middle of the night and finding an iguana looking up at you from the toilet bowl."

"Lenny was having adjustment issues," Dom argued. "At least he's not a danger to the lawn or the garbage, or…"

"You're repeating the same arguments," Elijah replied with a pout, setting the computer on the floor and crossing his arms. "I really want one, Dom. Look, it even produces two quarts of milk. We could make our own goat cheese!"

Dom sighed. "How about we talk about this later, love."

"Please?" Elijah tried one more time, giving Dom his best wide-eyed innocent look, even though it had been quite a while since that technique actually worked on his lover.

"Mmm, we'll talk about it in the morning," Dom promised, leaping over the back of the couch in one clumsy, slightly dangerous move, prompting Elijah to giggle as Dom rolled into his lap.

"That's what you always say."

"I'll give you kisses," Dom offered, puckering his lips childishly, and Elijah smiled in acquiescence, tugging him down by his t-shirt.

"Oh, all right," he sighed dramatically. "The things I do for kisses."

And so Dom grinned, pressed his lips hard to Elijah's, and tried his best to make the other man forget about goats.


End file.
